


Devils

by drakonlily



Series: Stag [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakonlily/pseuds/drakonlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack does not agree with Hannibal's choice of secretary. He also is worried about Will's tenacious grip on sanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devils

"So... what's the whole job?"

Lecter hadn't discussed it with anyone, but he thought that young Abigail would be an excellent addition to his staff. She was intelligent, sharp witted, and above all, he had something to ensure her loyalty. She looked about the room with a sort of self assured air; Abigail had something on him too, they both knew that. Instead of playing a shell game or a battle of wills, he chose to engage in a symbiotic relationship. 

He was showing Abigail about the secretary's office. "You just make appointments, order in prescriptions, and screen calls." He pulled out the office chair and waved his hand in front of it in offering. "Make yourself comfortable."

Abigail flopped to the chair and looked over the nice desktop. "And I get to use the internet?"

"If I said no you would simply find a way around it, wouldn't you? Your generation was born with a smart phone in hand." Lecter walked around the desk and motioned to the desk drawer. "There is a pad and paper in the center drawer."

She took that as a cue to begin taking down notes and pulled the items from the desk. 

Lecter smiled and continued. "I drink tea, before noon it is a black, no sweetener a splash of creme. After noon I drink white, a half spoon of honey and steeped slightly long. If I am here after five, then green, as is directed on the package. Only loose leaf from the bar in front of you. I will give you money for lunch and you will be expected to do stocking and shopping. If I think of something that I need, you are to go get it."

"Gopher and tea crafter, check." She seemed quite relieved with the arrangement. Lecter was a man of means and when she'd asked for a salary, he had provided with no questions asked. 

Lecter turned around to check the stock of teas himself. "And above all-"

"Do not ask questions."

Lecter looked over his shoulder. "Good girl." With that, he swept into his office to review his notes. He was on his second cup of tea when Abigail buzzed into his office. 

“That Agent is here to-”

“Lecter, we need to talk.” Jack's voice was level in the way that a river was before a crocodile snapped up at you. 

“Of course, Agent Crawford. Please, come in.” 

Jack wasted no time, the door had barely closed behind him “what the hell is that?”

“I would have to know what you mean, Agent Crawford.” 

Jack motioned to the door. “What is the Hobbs girl doing in your office?”

"I believe that Abby will prove to be quite competent as a secretary. She is up on all the newest technology; she showed me... twitter. I think it was."

Faced with a completely neutral response, Jack sighed. "You hired her because you feel responsible for letting Will kill her father." He made it up to the patient's chair across from Lecter's desk and gripped it with both hands. “Or are you going to pretend otherwise?”

Lecter shrugged. "Perhaps. However, it was opportune for both of us. She needed an income and I needed a secretary.” He slid a folder to the side so he could give Jack his full attention. “Considering the work that you are having me do.” 

“You agreed to the compensation.” Jack walked around the chair and sat down in it. Despite his position in regard to Lecter's it was quite obvious that he felt totally in control of the situation. 

“That I did.” Lecter wasn't going to challenge him on that feeling. “However, I doubt that my hiring procedures are what you have come up here to speak about.”

"You said he was fine, Doctor Lecter." Jack launched right into the issue at hand. The interesting thing about Jack Crawford was that he acted as though he was a man who made deals with the devil. There was a weight of emotions on his broad shoulders. He was always unsure about Graham, lately it was obvious that Jack felt Graham was his current agreement with the damned. 

"Will is serving his purpose, is he not?" Lecter twirled a pen in his hand. He was also rather sure that Graham was a bit of a devil. However, unlike Jack, who wanted to keep him tightly muzzled, Lecter daydreamed about seeing Graham truly unload. 

"His purpose is not to get too close. And your purpose is not to stand next to him if he does." Jack slapped a hand down on the armrest of the chair for emphasis. 

Lecter steepled his fingers and leaned forward a bit at his desk. "You know, I am wondering if it is Will that you think is a danger?" 

"I am the one trying to _protect_ him."

"Are you? Or are you protecting others from him?"

Jack gritted his teeth. "What is that supposed to mean, Doctor?"

"You are the one who has weaponized him, in a way." He looked Jack over, judging the tension in his neck and shoulders. Lecter knew very well that was why Jack was so invested. If Graham did what he was capable of, it would be Jack who was at fault in a way. 

Jack, however, wasn't going to admit that. He stood up and adjusted his suit top. "Just learn to keep Will away from trouble. Doctor. Now if you'll excuse me."

"As you wish." Lecter was smiling when Jack turned to leave. Oh, Will Graham wasn't sane. However he operated with the truth. A pure form of clarity that would be beautiful if he could just let go. If Jack didn't want to take the credit, Lecter would be overjoyed to.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first (possible) deviation from canon. I haven't seen the latest episode yet, so I'm not sure what will happen! However, I admitted from the beginning that would probably happen. Hope you all enjoy.


End file.
